Mirror Effect - Spirits' Awakening
by MassEffectMayhem
Summary: In 2186, ruins of a long lost society are unearthed, prompting Cerberus to take over the dig site. Whatever they hope to find, Commander Shepard is going to stop them. Together with Liara and Javik, her trusted friends and allies since the first reaper had threatened the galaxy three years ago, she makes an incredible discovery - the only survivor of an extinct species.


_Behold another failed drabble challenge of mine!_

 _The nice prompt:_  
 _"Mirror, Mirror. Take the character of your choice and swap their story with another character's. Bonus points if your scene involves both swapped characters."_

 _Unfortunately this was such a good prompt, that I failed at staying within the drabble-limit of 1000 words, and I wish I was sorry so I could apologize :)_

 _Thanks and extra-kudos to Sisyphe for taking a look at the monster-drabble and for her encouraging pats on my head!_

* * *

The Centurion was dead before he fell to his knees, and finally, slumped down. Thus, a single shot drilling between his eyes had ended this wave of Cerberus' interference.

"This should buy us some time. Good shot, big guy." Commander Shepard nodded at her squad mate while he put down his rifle.

"It's Javik, Officer Javik, Commander," he replied with the indifference of a man who had given up hope that his correction would ever have any effect. Shepard commented the remark with a laugh and swung herself down the ladder and back to the ground. They had to make haste. Cerberus had already caused enough trouble - and enough unnecessary deaths. What they had hoped to find here on Menae, one of Palaven's moons, was important enough to first abuse the colonists as cheap laborers, only to slaughter them in the end. If all that was to find in the stasis pod was a pile of dust and bones, Shepard would make sure that Cerberus wouldn't get it. So far, pushing Cerberus back from reclaiming the dig site had been easy, but she knew better than pushing their luck.

"What's the worst we have to expect from waking this up, Liara?" Shepard walked up to the stasis pod. Over the last three years, Liara T'Soni had grown into a formidable biotic who knew how to handle a gun. But now she was nothing but the scientist, the expert of the sunken turian realm that had been considered lost for thousands of years. Her cheeks were flushed, turning the blue skin deep purple, her eyes glowing with excitement while she scanned the pod over and over again.

"There isn't anything bad to expect, no matter how this encounter will play out, it will be rich with new experience and knowledge."

"Liara." Shepard put a hand on her arm, and with a sigh, Liara lowered her omni-tool.

"Turians were an exceptional military force in their time. They were excellent strategist and determined soldiers who were just discovering spaceflight."

"The reapers defeated them. Shows you how excellent their strategies were." Javik waved his hand in an impatient gesture, and readied his sniper rifle. "Excellent or not, if the savage is trouble, I'll send him to his kind."

Shepard activated her omni-tool, beginning the transfer of the stasis pod data she had recovered back in the laboratories.

"Easy, big guy. I'm sure he'll be nothing we can't handle, without causing another death. Uh, were there any types dimorphism, Liara? Or anything else?"

The asari giggled at the confused tone of Shepard's voice.

"As far as we know, yes," she answered with grave seriousness. "Like many species, there were two genders, male and female. If my readings are correct, this turian is indeed male. Addressing him as such shouldn't be any problem."

"Good. One concern less. Now let's get over with this. I want to get him out of here before they sent in reinforcements." She pulled off her helmet. A part of the bun that held her dark red hair into place had come undone, and she was taking a deep breath when the wind took care of the loose strands falling into her face. "I didn't know how much I missed a real, breathable atmosphere. I wish we could come here for once without facing husks, Cerberus, or rogue prothean spectres."

"Ksad wasn't one of us. He was weak, a disgrace, and he was brought to justice. Whatever he was born as, he didn't die as a prothean." Javik held his head high, his face was distorted with disgust as he spat out his final judgment of the dead spectre. As a true soldier of the totalitarian prothean regime, he possessed neither understanding nor empathy for the fate of the man who he once called a friend and idol. "He does not matter. What matters is if your frozen friend here can help us with the crucible."

Liara smiled, refraining from explaining him again that stasis wasn't the same as cryonics. The extraordinary marksman Javik might be, he didn't know much about science and biotics, although she suspected him of not wanting to learn about what he thought to be inferior. What counted for him was a good weapon combined with a steady aim and quick reflexes.

"Stasis has been shut down. You can open the pod now," she said to Shepard, a quiver in her calm voice betraying the thrill of the moment. Shepard nodded, entering the last sequence of code that had burnt into her memory.

The lid slid open. White steam evaporated from the inside when the remains of the mass effect field dissolved after protecting the last turian from death and decay for the last 50,000 years.

Shepard and Liara stepped closer.

"It might take him some time to fully regain consciousness," Liara explained, shifting from on foot to the other. Shepard took a closer look. Being one of the first to see a real, breathing turian sent a shudder down her spine.

She remembered the drawings of anatomic schematics she had seen when browsing through some of Liara's publications. So far, they seemed accurate. The turian's head was resting on what looked like an uncomfortable pillow on top of a box, so that the long spikes growing from his head wouldn't break of or pierce through the bottom of the pod. The shape of his face reminded her of a raptor, or lizard people from old comic books. Also, it was covered with grey plates. Mandibles were slightly twitching on each side of his mouth, revealing long, sharp teeth. A blue pattern had been drawn across his face, or tattooed. His eyes were closed, the skin around them light brown and leathery, as that of his throat. He was dressed in what looked like a black tunic and well-fitting pants that didn't hide the sharp form of his hips. Armor plates covered parts of the torso, arms and legs.

"That's strange. He isn't wearing a full armor suit. From what I know, they carried heavy armor, as Turians were experts on weaponry and close combat," Liara commented, her eyes as curious as Shepard's. "Yet, he's wearing light protection, so he wasn't a civilian. Interesting."

"Indeed," Shepard mumbled, looking at the large hands that were folded on the turian's stomach. Two fingers and a thumb, not much unlike the hands of quarians, but with talons for fingernails. She noticed the slim waist, fascinated by the contrast to the long limbs and the wide chest and shoulders. Back in humanity's history, women would have starved or mutilated themselves by having their ribs removed for such a waist. She shuddered. Fortunately, those times were over, and she hoped for this poor fool that he was a victim of nature, and not fashion.

"Liara, do you think his brain is stabilized enough? Good," she sighed when Liara nodded. She didn't want to destroy the turian's mind or send him into shock, but they all had agreed on the plan beforehand. "Javik, it's your turn. But please, don't melt his brain, or throw him into madness."

Javik made an indignant snort and shoved his rifle on his back. He was the only one who hadn't shown much interest in the body inside the pod and had kept a careful distance, in case a well-aimed shot was needed. Now he was joining the two women, freeing his hands from their gloves.

"I do not plan to do such a thing. Make room, Commander." He waited until Shepard stepped aside and took her place at the upper part of the pod. He leaned over the turian's head, his fingers, feeling for the spot where the plates of the face were growing into skin.

"I do not guarantee that it works. To transfer knowledge, a well developed brain is required, and a strong mind."

"Just feed him the main council languages for now. Or at least those you know. Oh, and no spying!"

"Very well, Commander." Javik shrugged, narrowing his four eyes, his mouth pulled into a snarl. Earlier, he had suggested to let the turian sleep forever, as he could extract all he needed from his memory. With the risk of destroying the brain, yes, but he had argued that this would have been the fasted way to find the information they were looking for. What did it matter if this turian died or lived, his species had met its doom aeons ago. Genetic experiments were a possible option, but the scientists wouldn't have needed a living subject. But alas, of course the Commander and Doctor T'Soni had a different opinion. As so often, their moral compass led them astray from the most efficient path.

"Done." He pulled his hands away and wiped them on his armor before he put his gloves back on. "We'll know if it is successful as soon as he wakes up."

"Javik!" Shepard shouted, pushing the prothean away from the stasis pod, but she was too late.

The turian had opened his eyes.

His body shot up and before Javik knew it, he was floating, and hurled through the air. He landed several meters away, slithering over the ground.

Liara pulled her gun when the turian leaped out of the stasis pod. His eyes were glowing, and a blue aura was flickering around his body.

"A biotic? Liara, gun down! Javik, you, too! Don't shoot!" She waved at the asari, who followed her order. A similar blue glow took shape around her, faint, but ready to grow into a threatening biotic force if needed.

"I didn't know there were biotic turians," Shepard muttered. She stretched out her arms, showing her empty hands, taking a slow step forward the confused turian. His head was turning from her to Liara to Javik, and back. He had taken a defensive stand, but his hands were glowing, ready to release a biotic attack if needed. His mouth opened, and he began to talk. She didn't understand the words of the long dead language, but couldn't help liking the hoarse voice speaking in this melodic tone, with some sharp, clicking sounds mixed into it.

"A cabal!" Liara whispered in awe. "That's how they were called in their society. This is most spectacular, Shepard. Biotic turians were extraordinarily rare, usually less than a dozen per generation! That we would find one… I can't believe it!"

"Me neither." Javik was back to his feet and with the others, eying the turian with suspicion. "Scientists. Military experts. And what do we get? A conjurer."

"Biotics aren't conjurers, Javik. Allow me to remind you that my powers have saved your arrogant self more than once during our mission against the collectors!" Liara turned towards Javik, as though she'd rather use her powers against him than the turian.

"Shut up, you two, this is not the time," Shepard ended the argument that was as old as the love-hate friendship of the two for now. They had other things to worry about. If she wasn't mistaken, she heard a shuttle or transport vehicle in the distance. It was a matter of minutes until Cerberus would arrive.

"Hey, you, do you understand me?" She put on a smile, taking another step towards the turian. "I'm Commander Shepard, representative of the Alliance." She kept her voice low and friendly, holding back the excitement and nervousness. Behind her, Liara warned her to be careful, but she ignored her. The wind blew her hair back into her face, and the pushed it behind her ear. The turian's pose seemed to relax. The glow in his eyes died down, revealing their true color - a pale blue.

"I understand you."

She smiled at the amazement coming with his words. He tilted his head, watching her with growing curiosity.

"What is your name?" she asked, stopping in front of him once she reached the appropriate distance for a comfortable conversation. She held still when he raised a hand, the fingertips almost touching her hair, but not daring to touch it.

"Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian. Fourth Cabal, Guardsman of Menae. Palaven! Dammit! I have to return to Palaven!" His hand dropped. He twisted around and stumbled towards the edge of the cliff, his muscles still not having fully recovered from the long rest. He stared at the planet in silence.

Palaven was giant from where they were standing. Garrus stretched out his arm, as though he thought he could touch it, so close it seemed. The planets surface was dead, a celestial corpse coated with the scars of a long lost war.

"I'm sorry, Garrus Vakarian." Shepard joined him, feeling genuine sympathy. Light years away, Earth was dying under the attack of the same threat that eradicated the turians from the galaxy so long ago.

"How much time? How long was I asleep?" he asked, still staring at the gone home world.

"50,000 years, give or take."

"50,000 years," he repeated, taking a deep breath. "And now they're back."

"You mean the reapers? How do you know?" Liara showed up by Shepard's side, looking up at the turian.

"I feel it in my bones. The Spirits of Menae and the brave men and women who fell here remember." He sighed, and turned away from the sight of Palaven, walking back to the stasis pod. He sat down on its edge, crossing his arms and his outstretched legs. "The Spirits are strong here. If they only knew a solution…"

"This is worse than I thought. Commander, did we really give this mission priority to be rewarded with a _monk?_ I say we better return to the Normandy, quick!" Javik rolled up all four of his eyes, groaning in dramatic despair while dismissing Garrus' presence with a wave of his hand.

"I'm an expert cabal, or biotic, as you say, but that doesn't mean I can't shut you up with my fist." Growling, Garrus cracked his knuckles.

"Way to make a first impression, Javik." Shepard punched the prothean's arm. "Don't mind him. He's a good, loyal ally once you got used to his unique charm."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Garrus remarked dryly, making Shepard grin. She was beginning to like this guy. Sarcasm went well with the slightly scratchy, flanging voice.

He stood up again, and walked around the empty stasis pod. Then, he looked around, eying the lab and living containers around the dig site, and finally, returning his attention to Shepard.

"Where are the others? I need to talk to the Kabalim! We need to discuss further steps. Is she awake yet?"

"Garrus, well…" Shepard hesitated to crush the glimmer of hope she saw in his eyes.

"Do you not get it? They are all dead. The reapers slaughtered all turians. Your species was weak, they lost the war. You are here just because of -"

"Enough, Javik!" Shepard snapped him, fearing for the turian's stability when she saw something break behind his eyes.

"Nyreen is dead? How… she was the strongest… She told me not to worry when she locked me into the stasis pod, and I thought… and the others! Lantar… Saren…" He stared at his feet, his arms hanging by his sides, his shoulders dropped. His hands were clenched to trembling fists, making Shepard worry that the talons might drill into the palms. Despite his size of roughly 6 feet he looked lost and small.

"They all became victims of the reapers. Garrus, you're the only surviving turian." Shepard stretched, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And now, the reapers are coming for us, but we won't let them win this time. Do you want to help us?"

"Help you?" Garrus gave a bitter laugh. "I'm nothing but a single Cabal who should have died 50,000 years ago. I'm not sure if I understand what has happened to me, or who or what you are." He laughed again, less bitter, but still filled with sadness. "I can't even tell if you're female or male."

Shepard stared at him, for once speechless, and her grey eyes wide. Suddenly, she broke out into laughter. Garrus took a step back, looking at her with worry. Javik sighed as though everyone around him had lost their mind while Liara struggled in vain against her giggles, and Shepard was holding her sides.

"I apologize, Garrus Vakarian," she gasped, wiping tears from her face. That felt good, she hadn't laughed like this in a while, but she felt guilty that it was on the expense of Garrus' understandable ignorance.

"Let's start over again. I'm Commander Anne Shepard, human, female. The big guy over there is Javik, prothean, male. And this," she pointed at Liara, "is Dr. Liara T'Soni, asari. They don't have a gender, but their anatomy is close to that of us human women. Also, addressing her as though she was female will do. I hope that helps you?"

"A bit, thanks." He dared to chuckle, and while Shepard didn't know, she was sure that the way his mandibles and face moved resembled a smile. "So you're real, Dr. T'Soni," he said, facing Liara. "I saw reports about you. Well, about scientists who claimed they had discovered an alien species. The descriptions match you, but most of us thought those were just lies and conspiracy theories about powerful, but still primitive aliens. No offense!"

"None taken." Liara smiled. "While the asari always possessed biotic powers, we _were_ a rather young race during the time of the turian empire."

"Which is gone, while _my_ empire is threatened by the reapers, which I do not find amusing, thank you. I that enough small talk?" Javik turned around, pulled up his rifle, and took a look through the scope. "Now that we all know each other, maybe we could return to our mission and stop the reapers instead of talking about the weather."

"I'd have worded that differently, but in a way, you're correct. We have a crucible to build and a war to win. Garrus Vakarian, why don't you come with us? You can't stay here, and we need every soldier we can get in this war."

"Nothing can stop me from that, Shepard. I'll help you however I can. Some reapers need their asses kicked, and I won't stop before the Spirits can rest."

Shots cut through the air, missing Garrus' head by an inch. He and Shepard ducked, while Javik took out two troopers. Liara's biotic warp attack eliminated a third one.

"Cerberus!" Javik shouted.

"You don't say!" Shepard called back, crouching behind a cover and reading her own sniper rifle. Garrus threw himself to her side.

"I take it they are the bad guys." His voice, while slow as he dragged some of the vocals, was ringing with sudden excitement. "Mind if I join you?"

"Anytime, Vakarian, if you promise you won't get yourself killed by a Cerberus Trooper!"

"Are you kidding? Stay right behind me, Shepard!" He jumped over the cover, ran past Javik, towards a group of incoming Cerberus Troopers and Centurions. He hurled a series of biotic attacks at them, slowing them down with a biotic field, then sending them flying.

"Dark Channel, I'm impressed. My studies didn't reveal that Cabals were that strong." While the scientist in Liara was delighted about the new information, the soldier in her fired another warp attack, detonating the biotic fields that had wrapped around their enemies.

"Great, another one messing with my targets." Javik reloaded his rifle after his last shot missed. Shepard rested her rifle, watching the fight in front of her. They hadn't had any idea what they'd find on Menae, then they had hoped for an answer to the question how to defeat the reapers. They weren't any closer to victory than before, but they had made a new ally, and Shepard sensed that it wouldn't be for long until they were friends.


End file.
